Pour toujours et à jamais
by Lesoncersenforce
Summary: River et le Docteur sont à Darilium depuis plusieurs jour mais River pense toujours que le Docteur ne l'aime pas. Comment notre couple favoris va régler ça ?


River et le Docteur étaient à Darilium depuis plusieurs jours. Ils avaient dormis, et avaient fait l'amour passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais le Docteur se demandait toujours pourquoi River avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait...Surtout que c'était faut. Il l'aimait !

\- Bonjour chéri ! Salua River

\- Bonjour River. Bien dormi?

\- Oui très bien ! Et toi as tu dormis ? Questionna River avec malice.

\- Oui, j'ai dormi.

Ils mangèrent leurs petit déjeuner en silence. Le docteur se demandait comment demander à River pourquoi elle avait dit à ce satané robot qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait ça... Il l'aimait à un point qui n'était pas comparable à la lumière du Soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Le questionna River

\- Je réfléchis...

\- Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

\- Rien... Laisse tomber. Répondit le Docteur

\- Et bien si, dis-moi tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais dit au Robot que je ne t'aimais pas, c'est tout. Énonça le Docteur.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est tout ? Tu vas même pas me le dire ? S'étonna le Docteur

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

Sur ces mots River parti de la cuisine pour aller dans un endroit calme sans le Docteur pour lui poser des questions. « c'est vrai quoi ! Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! » pensa River.

 **10 minutes plus tard**

 _Toc Toc_

Le Docteur entra dans la salle où se trouvait River, elle était assise dans le coin de la pièce, la tête dans ses genoux fixant le mur qui était à sa droite et les bras entourant ses jambes qui se balançais à un rythme régulier. Il la regarda, Il la trouvait belle avec ses cheveux de l'espace blond, ses vêtements moulants qui la rendait sexy. Il l'aimait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait le contraire.

River était tomber amoureuse du seigneur du temps dès leurs rencontre à Berlin. Ses cheveux le rendait adulte alors que son visage était très enfantin. Ses vêtements étaient très... Originaux. Elle le trouvait original. Pas comme la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré. Mais il ne l'aimait pas sinon il lui aurait dit...

\- River... Chuchota le Docteur

Elle ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla plus sur elle même. Le Docteur soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

\- River... Regarde moi...

Elle ne bougea pas.

\- River... Je ne comprend pas ce qui te prends...

River réagi et se tourna vers le Docteur. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux. Le Docteur avec des yeux doux et réconfortant. Et River avec des yeux dur et en colère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Chuchota River. Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Non...

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Dit River avec un rire jaune

\- J'avoue que non...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement ? Murmura River

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu a dit que je ne t'aimais pas et que je ne t'avais jamais aimer !

\- Prouve le contraire alors ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ni montrer ! Que veux tu que je pense d'autre ?! Cria-t-elle.

Sur ces mots River se leva et parti dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis, se préparant à sortir de la boîte bleue, mais un bras la retint. Elle se retourna.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle

Le Docteur prit le visage de River dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent contre celles de River avec passion. Celle de River firent la même chose. Mais elle le repoussa et le regarda étrangement.

\- Je t'aime River. Depuis le premier jour. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Peut importe quand et où, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Déclara le Docteur

River s'apprêtait à parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle repris le visage du Docteur et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était langoureux. Le Docteur pouvait sentir la passion de et l'amour de River. Elle continua à l'embrasser sauvagement et avec avidité. Elle le relâcha que lorsque elle manquait d'air.

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne doute plus jamais de nous River ! Peu importe les obstacles à traverser, on les traversera et ensemble !

\- On ne se voit plus comment veux-tu que l'on traverse des épreuves ensemble alors que l'on ne se voit plus !? Pour toi ça doit faire plus longtemps que pour moi !

\- Je ne te quitterai plus !

\- Je... Je t'aime. Annonça River

\- Pour toujours et à jamais


End file.
